The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to produce drive torque. In some engines, the cylinders may be arranged in two separate banks of cylinders. A first intake camshaft regulates opening and closing of intake valves of a first bank of cylinders. A first exhaust camshaft regulates opening and closing of exhaust valves of the first bank of cylinders. A first intake cam phaser controls rotation of the first intake camshaft. A first exhaust cam phaser controls rotation of the first exhaust camshaft.
Similarly, a second intake camshaft regulates opening and closing of intake valves of a second bank of cylinders. A second exhaust camshaft regulates opening and closing of exhaust valves of a second bank of cylinders. A second intake cam phaser controls rotation of the second intake camshaft. A second exhaust cam phaser controls rotation of the second exhaust camshaft. An engine control module may control the first and second intake and exhaust cam phasers. The ability to control phasing of each of the camshafts independently may be referred to as dual, independent camshaft phasing (DICP).